Sutton Bridge
|shire_district = South Holland |shire_county = Lincolnshire |region = East Midlands |constituency_westminster = South Holland and the Deepings |post_town = SPALDING |postcode_district = PE12 |postcode_area = PE |dial_code = 01406 |os_grid_reference = TF475215 }} Sutton Bridge is a village and civil parish in southeastern Lincolnshire, England on the west bank of the River Nene in the district of South Holland. Geography It is close to the border with Norfolk and Cambridgeshire. Sutton Bridge and the surrounding area has recently seen an influx of new residents, mostly from the southern part of the United Kingdom. This has resulted in a healthy housing construction and improvement plan. Among notable residents is Ian Cashmore the presenter of television's Ghosthunters show. Sutton Bridge Power Station is a 790 MW gas-fired power station that was opened in 1999. It is situated on Centenary Way, close to the Nene. The parish boundary to the east, next to the Wash, meets Terrington St Clement and Norfolk. A mile north of the A17, it meets Walpole Cross Keys. At King John Bank it crosses the A17, meeting Walpole. At the junction of the North Level Main Drain with the River Nene, it follows the Nene northwards, meeting Tydd St Mary (Lincolnshire). At South Holland Bridge it follows South Holland Main Drain westwards to South Holland Lodge, where it meets Little Sutton, and follows Hospital Drove northwards, crossing the A17 where the pylons cross the bypass. It crosses the former A17 next to the large Premier Foods factory. At Maze Farm it briefly meets Long Sutton then meets Lutton. It follows the Lutton Leam eastwards through Old Leam Farm. History The early 19th century village consisted of a few farmhouses and cottages straggled along the track which passed for a main road. The parish church is dedicated to St Matthew, and is the only flintstone church in Lincolnshire. It is the only church in its group. Marshes Stretching to the east and north was a vast, fast flowing expanse of marshes known as Cross Keys Wash, through which the River Nene (earlier, the Wellstream) wound its way to the sea. The whole area is composed of sand and silt, shifting regularly as the water cut new channels. The track across the marshes between Lincolnshire and Norfolk was passable at low water and needed a guide for a safe passage. Livestock, travellers, wagons and coaches were lost into the quicksand of the marshes. Since reclamation began in the 16th century of the estuary between Long Sutton and Sutton Bridge, The Wash House (now the Bridge Hotel) marked the start of the safe track and it was possible to hire guides to help the general travellers and also the drovers with their herds of cattle, flocks of sheep or geese safely over the marsh. King John It was recorded by contemporary chroniclers that King John's crown jewels were lost crossing the Wellstream on 12 October 1216, when the baggage train of his army attempted to cross without a guide. King John had apparently taken the safer route through Wisbech in Cambridgeshire. The King died a week later of dysentery and he was succeeded to the throne by his 9 year old son, Henry III. Railway The first railway reached the village in 1862 with Sutton Bridge railway station. The actual operation of the railways caused problems when ships were using the river. With no radio communication between the two, news of the approaching ship depended on visual warning. Dock The Sutton Bridge Dock Act was passed in 1875. This authorised the construction of the dock and other necessary works, including connecting the dock to the existing railway. The wet dock was to be some by with a lock from the river of by . The length of the quayside was to be with a long timber jetty on the east side. On the west side was to be a coal jetty, equipped with a hydraulic lift to raise coal trucks to tip their loads into ships waiting beneath. The dock gates weighed 35 tons each and 1.5 million bricks were used in constructing the dock entrance. An area of was taken up by the dock itself and of soil were excavated. The first sod was cut on 1 January 1878 and 100 men, 50 horses and carts, 1 steam dredger and several barges were involved in the work. The work was completed and the first ship to enter the dock (SS Garland) did so on 14 May 1881, carrying 1200 tons of cargo destined for Messrs English of Wisbech. The excitement was spoilt somewhat as the dock entrance hadn't been dredged to a sufficient depth and the ship had to unload some of her cargo before entering the dock. However, towed by the tugs, Pendennis and the Isle of Ely, she floated into the dock. In the following week, four other ships used the dock. The official opening was planned for 29 June with great public festivities, however on 9 June part of the ground at the south west corner of the lock sank , leaving the concrete facing unsupported. At the same time, a strip of earth at the back of the lock on the north side sank, carrying with it, two steam traction engines which had been used for pumping. They were buried deep in the silt. Frantic efforts were made to repair the damage. Trainloads of sand, silt, rubble, clay and limestone were poured into the gaps to no avail. On the following Tuesday of concrete facing on the opposite, west side of the dock itself were dislodged because the footings had been scoured away. On Wednesday, many more yards of the concrete cracked and subsided. All three ships which had been in the dock had got away safely with some difficulty. The great weight of concrete laid on shifting silt, together with inadequate timber piling would appear to have led to the collapse. Efforts to save the dock were soon seen to be futile and the plan was abandoned. The railway company lost a fortune and Sutton Bridge's growth as a port was halted for over 100 years until the current Port Sutton Bridge was opened in 1987. Swing Bridge The swing bridge which spans the River Nene is a notable feature of the village and the current version, known as Crosskeys Bridge, was built in 1897 at a cost of £80,000 and is the third bridge to cross the river. The bridge was originally dual purpose, serving both road and rail traffic until 1965 when the railway closed. The first bridge, opened in 1831, was designed by John Rennie the Younger and Thomas Telford as part of the Wash Embankment works. It was of a timber and cast iron construction and opened up rather like London's famous Tower Bridge. However it was eventually found to be awkwardly sited and in 1850, its replacement designed by Robert Stephenson was opened. The position of the second bridge was approximately halfway between the original and the present day bridge. It was a swing bridge and was used only for road traffic until 1864 when the Midland Railway acquired powers to also use it for rail traffic. When the current bridge was constructed it was hoped that the 1850 bridge could be left in position for rail use but the river authorities decided that two bridges so close together constituted a hazard for shipping, and it was removed. Lighthouse The East Lighthouse is a lighthouse at Sutton Bridge. It was built, along with its twin on the west bank of the River Nene in 1831 to commemorate the opening of the Nene outfall cut. These were never functioning lighthouses and were merely markers to guide ships into the cut. Before the Second World War, the East Lighthouse was inhabited by the naturalist and artist Sir Peter Scott who bought a large area of the Ouse Washes and established a nature reserve of what is now the Wildfowl and Wetlands Trust. The lighthouse has since been used by the Fenland Wildfowlers Association. File:Swing bridge over the River Nene.jpg|Crosskeys Bridge on a high spring tide File:River Nene at Sutton Bridge.jpg|The River Nene & The Bridge Hotel File:WEST BANK LIGHTHOUSE.JPG|The lighthouse on the West bank of the river mouth File:Sutton Washway.jpg|Ordnance Survey map of 1810: Cross Keys Inn is now within Sutton Bridge. References External links * Bridge Watch - Sutton Bridge community group * Sutton Bridge Community group * The Lost Port of Sutton * Port * Port operations Category:Villages in Lincolnshire Category:Civil parishes in Lincolnshire Category:Ports and harbours of Lincolnshire Category:South Holland, Lincolnshire